


Chase

by Twinchy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, E/O Drabble Challenge, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinchy/pseuds/Twinchy
Summary: E/O Drabble Challenge, Prompt: 'Twitch'; "Garbled hooves, lightly imprinted, nothing an ordinary hunter would deem suspicious..."
Relationships: None





	Chase

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don’t own _Supernatural_ , sadly; the show and characters belong to their respective copyright holders but the boys are such a treat to play with…  
> The story is mine, however. It’s plainly for fun; I neither sell it nor make money with it.

Response to the Drabble Challenge by _Enkidu07_ and _Onyx Moonbeam_ on [FF.net](http://www.fanfiction.net).

Setting: pre-series

 **Prompt** : Twitch

oOo

  
He could sense the creature before he even saw its footprints on the forest floor. Garbled hooves, lightly imprinted, nothing an ordinary hunter would deem suspicious… but this was no deer.

And it had taken his boys!

For John Winchester there was nothing more important than finding them… and kill the thing that had dared go after his sons.

Crawling through another bush, he finally found its nest. The creature was drooling over its victims, ready to feast. Sam and Dean were unconscious but alive.

Without so much as twitching an eyebrow, John pulled the trigger − again and again.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> My gratitude goes out to my awesome beta [twinchaosblade](http://archiveofourown.org/users/twinchaosblade) who makes sense of my stuff, even if I don’t.


End file.
